Talk:Sprinklemist's Minor Characters
One word. E-P-I-C. Funny HaHa Good Times Michael is out of Signatures 23:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I'm crazy and I know it 23:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, guys. Does anyone know if you can make the orane part of the box say something other than the page title? It's fine how it is, but I would prefer it wit their names at the top. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 23:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) No idea. Sorry dude. Funny HaHa Good Times Michael is out of Signatures 00:03, January 1, 2012 (UTC) To do that, you'd have to make a new template (which I'd call "Sprinklemist Minor Character), and have the same coding as the original Character template except that you'd swap this line: | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:Black;" bgcolor=#FF8C00 | With this one: | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:Black;" bgcolor=#FF8C00 | } Mrdaimion: like you, 00:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Mr. D. Looks like I have some more work to do. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 00:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem- I mainly only know that anyway cause I had to make my own character template today that was edited from the normal one (although I didn't have to change that, I was refreshed of the template's coding). =P Mrdaimion: like you, 00:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Was Karina's dog originally Creigh Jr.? XP ~ M M 02:01, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Nah, Creigh Jr. was purple. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 02:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) This is extremely awesome, I loved Karina's dog. I hope to see Connie Muldoon next, or Beau's wife. (That one just occurred to me. XD) Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice? 02:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Toad. I'm glad you like the page. As for your suggestion of Creigh's wife I like that idea. She never appeared, but she was still a heavily present character. Also, there was a pic I wanted to draw a long time ago that I should get to involving her. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 02:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Creigh's wife? XD Oh, and one more character I wanna see is Best. Sidekick. Ever.. XD Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice? 02:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I blame Creigh Jr. XD I meant Beau's wife... obviously. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 02:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Epic. :D Karina Hamilton and B.S.E. are exactly how I imagine them. xD I love Karina's pic, btw. I really like Screamfire pic, also. I want to see Connie Muldoon next. My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 00:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I wanna see a Chris section! xD I'm a banana! 00:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) If I ever did a Chris section it'd be his own page. Far too much content for this page. Next one is coming up soon. Sorry, not Connie Muldoon. :/ Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 01:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Nice list of minors Sprink. I'm probably going to a list of my minor characters soon too because TDBPM has a lot of recurring minor characters. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 02:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I'll keep an eye out. 8D Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 02:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Love this page. :D Leave a comment...LIKE A BOSS 18:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, OHF. I was considering having a poll to determine what I would get to sooner than later on this talk page. Does that sound good? I'd periodically change it after the top votegetters got done, and I'd put up ones I was thinking about. Of course, I'd also do surprise characters not on the poll, probably. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) That sounds pretty cool, I say yes. Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice? 19:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Toad, and everyone else that has been helping me out with feedback. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I love Super Salad's image, especially the pose he is making and his salad utensils, his salad themed acessories are awesome too. When I was writing this comment, you posted Robert's father's image... He scares me. I'm Manatee, and for some reason I like the number twelve. 23:47, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. As for Bobby's daddy, he is supposed to be an intimidating fella (as displayed by Robert being reluctant to tell him about his change in career goals), but he's a nice guy. XD Thanks for the comment, too. I wonder what people think of the new ones I post on this page. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 23:49, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I totally forgot Robert's dad appeared. o_o I like his image a lot. Wearing a kilt and making it look good is a funny talent, too. I actually also forgot about Super Salad until I read about him. I guess that's because he appeared for like, 8 seconds. XD I actually think his power is kind of awesome, in a weird way. It can be difficult getting the right amount of dressing on your salad. Sometimes it's too much, sometimes it's not enough. Oh, the adversity. :P -LalNow sashay away. 02:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I guess it does constitute as a super power. Also... I think you suggested Super Salad in the blog I had asking for minor character suggestions, no? I'm glad you like Robert's dad's pic. I personally like it, a lot. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 02:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I must say with Roberts Dad, I really want to see Robert's image updated.--'Kenzen11 - Talk - Blog' 16:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I have thought about doing that. I must say that I was expecting some sort of reaction from you with Robert's dad's pic. It seems like a general kind of pic you like (I think it's the beard). XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 17:10, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Nothing says manly man like a beard, Whener you say draw people with certain thing or items do you expect to hear something from someone?--'Kenzen11 - Talk - Blog' 17:26, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hm. I guess not really. TDALindsayfan does tend to comment on the good looking guys, only. And FHGTM seems to like cool looking characters. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 18:15, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I totally forgot about Super Salad. xD Salad hero is awesome. :P I really like his Salad suit. :D Oh, I'll comment on the Japanes host. He seems awesome. He looks like'' I Survived a Japanese Game Show'' host a bit, also (duh). xD I like his colorful clothes and the smiley in the microphone. Robert's father looks manly. His pic is awesome. I like his beard. [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Anne Maria:']] "Brick may not be attractive in any way, 19:28, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Bruno. I'm a fan of the smiley on the microphone, too. XD I should put the characters on this page in a competition. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Total Drama: Minor Characters? Sounds good. xD [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Anne Maria:']] "Brick may not be attractive in any way, 23:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Seeing as there's only one girl, so far, it'll probably be a Bachelorette deal. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 23:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I loved Miss Johanson pic. :3 She's a cute old lady. xD *Ina moment* Jk I love her cat dress, and his purple hair, and his facial expression. [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Anne Maria:']] "Brick may not be attractive in any way, 19:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC)